


Missing you.

by cptandor



Series: Victory Road RPG [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptandor/pseuds/cptandor
Summary: Romilda is at her boyfriend's flat, alone and bored when he gets home early from work.
Relationships: Eddie Carmichael/Romilda Vane
Series: Victory Road RPG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410088
Kudos: 4





	Missing you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccamsWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccamsWriter/gifts).



> Not beta'd. Many thanks to MischievousEddie for letting me us his ridiculous, overthinking Ravenclaw Eddie.

Eddie was supposed to be working late up at Hogwarts, coaching the House Quidditch teams, and Romilda had slipped into his flat knowing he wouldn’t be home. They’d been seeing each other for months now, and Romi had spent more and more time at his apartment rather than her own, but she was rarely there without him. Tonight, though, she had missed him, and when she’d gotten off work at the WWN had simply floo’d to his place. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on his sofa, flipping through the channels on his muggle tv. Nothing caught her eye.

He wouldn’t be home for another hour or so at least, she pouted internally as she watched the sky darken outside over London, turning the television off. Romilda hated being bored, so she took her wine into his bath to take a shower. Maybe that would pass the time.

As the hot water warmed her whole body, she lathered her hands with his body wash and the scent washed over her. The scent of Eddie. She let it overwhelm her and she missed him even more. When she opened her eyes, she let her guard down and ran a hand down her body, missing him enough to spur her to action. Yes, this would pass the time, and maybe calm her and her stupid neediness some. She pinched her nipple, hard, once, causing it to swell in a hard peak, before moving to massage the other. She imagined Eddie’s mouth on her, hot and wet like the water from the shower. She imagined him lying over her, his lean, naked body against hers as he teased her. Yes, this was what she needed. She needed him if she really thought about it, not just the couple of nights every week they actually got to be together, but every day. When she was at work, she thought of him; when she slept she dreamt of him.

She moved her hand back down her body now and teased her lips with a finger, she knew she was already wet with needing him, missing him, but she wanted to draw this out. She had at least an hour to kill, after all. She circled her clit, not touching it, before pushing a finger tightly into herself, making herself groan. Slowly, ever so tortuously, she moved her finger in and out, forcing her breathing to stay calm as she wanted to see how long she could tease herself. She still smelled Eddie, and it stoked her even hotter than she might feel while pleasuring herself at home.

One hand reached out to hold on to the wall, and she added a second finger at the same slow pace. “Oh, Eddie,” she sighed out, loving the sound of his name on her lips. And just then the shower curtain pulled back and she screamed, pulling both hands up to her mouth without thinking. Eddie stood there. “It’s hailing in the Highlands,” he said, his normally caramel-colored eyes nearly black. “I came home early, I was going to let you finish your shower but then I heard you...” His voice trailed off as his eyes went to her fingers, still in front of her mouth. “Taste yourself?” He asked, standing stock still. Romilda came to her senses and slipped one finger, then two, between her lips to lick them. Her eyes were locked on his and his were watching her hand with a hunger she had come to crave from him.

She reached down after her fingers were thoroughly cleaned off and tweaked one of her nipples, moaning out his name again. “Strip,” she said, not inviting him to join her but wanting him to enjoy the show.

In their months together, they’d learned more about each other than they ever had as best friends in the preceding years. For instance, Eddie liked being told what to do. Especially when it was Romilda doing the telling (though they’d had one particularly fun night when she’d rented him a professional and gotten to watch every tantalizing moment of his domination). He nodded and slowly took his henley off before moving to his socks and denims and his boxer shorts. He slipped out of them all with a grace she loved about him.

Romi was all hard edges and sharp angles where Eddie was soft skin and languid movement and had found that their differences had made the discovery of each other even more exciting.

Eddie was already hard, just watching her, listening to her moan and breathe his name heavily as she touched her breasts. “Touch yourself,” she told him, her voice deep with want.

He didn’t even nod this time, simply did as he was told, his nostrils flaring at her tone. “I want you to watch me, but you’re not allowed to come, do you understand?” He couldn’t get a noise out past the lump in his throat and so he nodded again. Romi wanted him to feel as desperate as she had, and she intended to make him.

“I missed you today, too much,” she told him, as he gripped his cock tightly and started a rhythm up and down his shaft, standing in front of the still open shower where the hot water kept the chill from her body. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” he croaked out. She’d loved learning what he liked and she’d told him what to do before while they’d been in the throws, but she’d never been this obvious and bold about it. “So much,” he added.

“That’s a good boy,” she told him, making his hand jump erratically. Eddie had always been a people pleaser, and that had extended into their love life so very well.

Reaching up from her breast, she rinsed her body off and turned off the water, “Go to your bed, don’t stop touching yourself,” she instructed as she reached for a towel to dry herself and muttered a quick spell to dry and straighten her unruly hair. When she came out of the bathroom she was feeling refreshed and that need she’d had for him had unfurled just a bit. She knew it wouldn’t leave entirely until she was sated and exhausted, but she still had the idea to tease herself as long as possible. There was nothing that teased her like watching Eddie.

He lay back on his bed and was still slowly, so slowly, touching himself, watching her every move. “Sit up,” she told him, “spread your knees so I can watch you properly,” she said, he swallowed thickly and did as he was told. Her voice brooked no alternative. “Did you like walking in on me in the shower?” She asked him, and he told her he had. “That was very bad of you, I was trying to get myself off and you interrupted. How should I handle that, do you think?” She could see the wheels in his Ravenclaw mind turning furiously, wondering what she had in mind, what she wanted him to say.

“I think,” she continued, thinking more as she spoke, “you need to understand my frustration. You need to know what that feels like.” Eddie groaned, the thought driving him to pump himself hard. “Tsk tsk,” she said, “None of that now.” He slowed himself again and took a deep breath. “I want you to bring yourself to the brink and then stop, do you understand? Once you’ve stopped, you’ll just have to take a break. And then, we’ll start all over again.” She said with a deep breath, the thought only serves to turn her on more as well.

She climbed up onto his bed - she was so petite, it was so tall - and moved to sit by his side, taking his free hand and pushing it to her breast. She sighed at the contact - teasing him was teasing herself, too. “Watch my hands,” she said, reaching down to play with her clit, holding herself open wide so he could watch clearly. She didn’t bother going slow, wanting him to almost lose control, wanting him to struggle to pull himself back from the edge, and she knew he loved seeing her in wild abandon. She started immediately with two fingers, shoved deep inside herself, urging him to try and focus on watching her, playing with her tit, and still keeping up the slow rhythm on himself. She quickly added a third, her thumb coming to play with her clit. “Fuck,” she grunted out, the sensations almost too much, the feel of his eyes on her, the sound of his breathing growing ragged as she got closer and closer to getting herself off whether he was allowed to or not. It was a lot, and when she told him to pinch hard on her nipple she cascaded over her own edge in a dizzying, breathless moment of ecstasy. It had been ages since she had come so fast, usually liking to take her time and tease herself properly into madness while she pleasured herself. But the look in Eddie’s eyes - the clear and strong desperation to feel the same, the way his hand had sped up without her permission, the way he licked his lips as if imagining himself tasting her deeply - was worth it. She let him continue, telling him to play with his balls with the hand that had been busy with her tits. “Faster,” she told him, hungry for more of his desperation. “Lie back,” she told him, and he did so, his hands never faltering. “Why are you so quiet?” She asked, the indication of a command obvious to him, and he let go even further, moaning her name in a cracked, helpless voice that made her smile like the cat who caught the canary.

“More,” she told him and watched him tighten the grip on his shaft, his thumb going to the tip to play with the droplets of precum leaking from it. Romilda leaned in and licked and bit up his neck, taking his earlobe into her teeth just on this side of painful. She purred into his ear when he called out her name, his voice higher than usual, and told him what a good boy he is to be getting so close to coming. “So good,” she said, “for doing as you’re told,” he let out a shallow sob of breath.

“More,” she said again, and he sped up to her eyes delight. He had sweat just barely breaking out along his hairline and down his neck and she licked there, making his hips buck.

“Romi, I can’t,” he panted out.

“No, not yet, you can get closer,” she pushed him on, moving down his body now to watch. “Do not stop yet, am I clear?” He nodded, the desperation so blatant on his face, but he would not come without her permission, and they both knew it.

“I’m so close,” he whined, his voice strangled, coming out croaking and breathless.

Romilda waited another moment, a moment that seemed to stretch on for ages as Eddie continued pumping himself and breathing hard and clearly so ready to lose the thin grasp on his control. Then she took a deep breath and said, “Stop.” and he did, his hand coming away from his dick as if it was on fire. He took a deep breath, still clearly on the edge.

“Now, pleasure me,” she said, not giving him even a moment to gather his wits before she lay back and expected him to begin. He scrambled across to her body and took a nipple into his mouth, his other hand, still moist from his precum, came up to pinch and twist at her other. He bit down on her, gently, but sharp enough to make her call out - teasing him always made her extra sensitive. “Touch me,” she whined, demanding, and he pulled away from her to move down her body and plunge a finger none-too-delicately inside her wetness. He pushed deeper and began to pump in a solid rhythm until she said, “More,” and he added a second digit, stretching her more than her fingers had been able to. His thumb came to her clit as he sped up his pumping and she wriggled and writhed underneath his ministrations, sure she was about to crest a second time. She called out his name, and crashed down hard, the waves coming across her body violently.

“Are you still close, love?” She asked after she’d caught her breath, as he’d watched her, still.

He nodded, “So close. Need you,” he replied, his brain not catching up to his mouth.

“I need you inside me, but you still can’t come, not until I tell you.” He climbed her, pushing into her with am aggression she didn’t see from him often. Eddie loved ‘making love’ and drawing things out in soft, caring ways. Romi loved things hard and fast but still taking forever to get there, and this was a compromise they’d both come to need over their time together. “You’re so hard,” she panted out, “my good man,” she praised him, making his rhythm jump for just a second, throwing him offbeat for a moment. He pumped into her harder and faster until she was keening loudly, crying his name, her orgasm taking over all thought as he shouted he couldn’t hold on anymore, she fought through the fog and told him, “Come, now,” with no room for argument. Not that he would have.

Eddie came on command, shouting her name, grunting as he emptied himself into her, the fleeting thought that birth control was a beautiful muggle invention flitting across his consciousness. As his breathing began to come he muttered over and over into her hair how much he loves her, how much he needed her, how she was the only witch who knew exactly how to give him what he wanted. They separated and lie facing each other when Romi’s mind seemed to catch up with them.

“You love me?” She whispered. No one had ever told her that, besides her parents. She supposed if anyone ever had, she wouldn’t have believed them anyway. But hearing it from Eddie, she felt her heart swell and her mouth split into a shy smile. “You love me.” She said, coming to the conclusion herself before he could even rush to reassure her.

“I love you, too,” she said, leaning in to kiss him gently, slowly, pouring the emotion and her exhaustion into the kiss.


End file.
